Historinette
by TataLotus
Summary: Historinette : subst. fem. Dérivée du mot "histoire" cette appellation désigne un récit bref. Ses parutions sont soumises à l'inspiration de l'auteur et à sa motivation. Souvent à visée humoristique elles ne sont pas limitée à ce domaine et peuvent regrouper tout types de personnages, de pairing, de genres... Ajouts de trois historinettes supplémentaires !
1. Les joies du second milliaires

Voila, je me lance, c'est une collections (Enfin, là il n'y a qu'une, mais peut être qu'un jour il y en aura d'autres, ça dépend de ma motivation (qui dépend de vos reviews *ceci est un message subliminal*)) je vais rassembler ici touts les petits textes en rapports avec les Avengers qui traînent dans mon crane !

* * *

><p>Même si cela commençait à faire longtemps que Steve avait fait son entrée dans ce siècle, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre, et il n'était pas rare de le voir s'extasier devant des "bizarreries" qui semblaient tout à fait ordinaires aux contemporains du second millénaire. Si la technologie était ce qui l'avait frappé en premier (au sens littéral du terme, pour la porte du micro ondes qu'il s'était pris dans le ventre) Tant de choses l'avaient, suivant la nouveauté, ému, horrifié, gêné, enthousiasmé, étonné…<p>

Mais à vrai dire, les Avengers ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça le jour ou ils avaient trouvé Steve dans le salon, les yeux encore brillants de larmes, qui murmurait d'un air extasié

« Prodigieux, tout simplement prodigieux. Oh, seigneur, si seulement j'avais connu ça avant je… C'est fabuleux, vraiment je… jamais je n'avais vu plus beau, plus bouleversant, plus… prodigieux ! »

Derrière lui, Clint et Tony regardaient d'un air perplexe Rainbow Dash réconforter Scootaloo en évitant de se demander pourquoi et quand Captain America avait découvert comment télécharger l'intégrale des saisons de My Little Pony


	2. Ombre fraternelle

Tous les revieweurs (c'est à dire 2, en fait) m'ont parlé de drabble ; j'ai préféré utiliser le mot «historinette » parce que, de un, il me fait marrer, de deux, pour moi (et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit obligé) un drabble est limité à un nombre de mots (souvent 100) et les limites c'est pas trop mon truc. Les historinettes sont justes courtes, ce sont des idées que j'ai comme ça et que je ne cherche pas à développer.

En tout cas merci à mes deux revieweuses, ça m'a tout de même fait plaisir, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

><p>Dans une petite auberge, par-delà les mondes, deux hommes noyaient leurs malheurs dans la cervoise bon marché. Le brun entama la séance de plainte :<p>

- Je l'ai toujours senti...

- Moi aussi, depuis que nous sommes enfants

- Il n'y en a déjà que pour lui.

- J'ai pourtant tout fait pour plaire à Père !

- Combien de fois suis-je allé au combat, dans l'espoir qu'il soit fier de moi ?

- Juste un regard de sa part m'aurait comblé de joie !

- Mais jamais je n'ai eu droit, ne serai-ce qu'à l'ombre de son attention.

- A ses yeux je n'étais que le petit avorton, celui qui aimait les livres...

- Est-ce un drame que de vouloir utiliser son cerveau avant ses biceps ?

- Il n'y en avait que pour Lui.

- Plus fort.

- Plus courageux.

- Plus docile.

- Plus grand.

- Plus blond...

- Mon grand frère

- Cet abruti baraqué...

- Je l'ai pourtant aimé, à lui, mais...

- Il n'a rien vu, jamais il ne m'a aidé.

- Toute mon existence je l'ai passée dans son ombre. »

Loki acquiesça accoudé au bar, il tendit sa chope vers son camarade d'infortune.

- A la santé des petits frères oubliés !

Ils trinquèrent et burent leurs cervoises.

- C'est bon de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à grandir dans l'ombre de mon frère », confia le dieu quand il eut terminé.

- Je pense que, quel que soit le monde dans lequel nous vivons, il y aura toujours des problèmes de rivalités fraternelles », philosopha Faramir.

- Ça j'te le fait pas dire… », grogna Scar couché devant la cheminée.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai vu Le Seigneur des Anneaux pour la première fois que très récemment (j'ai commencé début 2014, mais début Début, genre « La Communauté de l'Anneau » commencée le 31 vers 23h) le parallèle entre Loki écrasé par Thor et Faramir écrasé par Boromir (Même si Boromir en est conscient contrairement Thor, et qu'il tente de rétablir la donne) m'a sauté aux yeux ! Merci et surtout n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p> 


	3. Un jour ils dominerons le monde, mais

Ceci est un...comment dire, c'est même pas un texte, c'est un...ensemble de phrases ? Des tentatives de blagues ? Un écrit extraterrestre ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai écrit ça il y un longtemps, un soir où je devais beaucoup m'ennuyer (je parie une cacahuète que c'était le mois où je n'avais pas internet), et suis retombé dessus en farfouillant dans mes tiroirs virtuels, ça m'a fait sourire du coup je le poste, on ne sais jamais, ça peut en faire sourire d'autres ^^

* * *

><p>Un jour Loki dominera le monde, mais pas demain : Demain les Avengers vont encore l'en empêcher...<p>

Un jour, les Avengers dominerons le monde. Mais pas demain : Demain c'est shawarama pour tous !

Un jour Capitaine América dominera le monde, mais pas demain : Demain il doit juste le sauver.

Un jour Bruce Banner dominera le monde, mais pas demain : Demain c'est yoga.

Un jour, Thor dominera le monde, mais pas demain : Demain Darcy l'amène manger des cookies !

Un jour Black Widow dominera le monde, mais pas demain : Demain elle doit faire un nouvel essayage de combinaisons moulantes.

Un jours Hawkeye dominera le monde, mais pas demain : Demain Natacha doit faire un nouvel essayage de combinaisons moulantes.

Un jour Tony Stark dominera le monde, mais pas demain : Pepper elle a dit non.

* * *

><p>Merci a Sad-idette pour son soutien et ses gentilles reviews, quand aux (nombreux) lecteurs anonymes, ne soyez pas timides, exprimez vous ! (et j'ai l'outil statistique, je SAIS que vous êtez la!)<p> 


	4. D'un monde à l'autre

Encore une fois je remercie ceux qui ont reviewer les précédents chapitres, vous êtes peu mais ça fait toujours vraiment très beaucoup plaisirs !

Pour ce qui est de ce texte il est clairement plus long que les autres, je suis désolé, j'ai pas de beta du coup il y a des probablement des fautes. J'ai eu l'idée en regardant Thor2 (en VOSTFR). Ce texte est un spoil, si vous ne l'avez pas vu courez et ne vous retournez pas.

Pour les autres, ne vous êtes vous pas posé la question : vous savez pendant le combat final, quand il y a des sortes de « fluctuation d'univers » et que tout bouge de place, allant d'un lieu a un autre, voir d'une planète a une autre ? Vous pensez que les autres avengers en sont victimes aussi ?

* * *

><p>- Dummy, reviens tout de suite ici, c'est mon tournevis !<p>

Rien a faire, le robot était de trop bonne humeur pour écouter, il traversa l'atelier a toute allure, l'ingénieur fit tinter ses glaçons avec agacement.

- Je savais que j'aurais du te faire fondre te recycler en porte bouteille, allez arrête de faire le con et... Il s'arrêta net quand Dummy s'évapora purement et simplement. Tony lança un regard accusateur au whisky avant d'aller voir de plus prêt.

/!\

Steve était sous la douche, il pouvait passer des heures ainsi, les yeux fermés, se prélassant sous le puissant jet d'eau chaude. Il était si bien qu'il lui fallut presque une seconde pour capter qu'elle ne coulait plus, et que la moiteur de sa cabine avait fait place a un courant d'air brulant sentant le métal chaud

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva face a la plus petite femme qu'il est vu, trapue avec des nattes rousses, elle aurais put être absolument charmante si elle n'avait pas aussi eu la plus belle barbe qu'il n'ai jamais vus.

Ils n'eurent guerre le temps de discuter, le capitaine prit ce qu'il put attraper pour cacher ce que son éducation lui dictait de garder à l'abri des regards, un robot armé d'un tournevis traversa la forge, Steve n'en vit pas plus, il cligna simplement des yeux et se retrouva dans sa chambre, seul le chiffon sale brodé « Propriété des forge royale de Nidavellir » attestait que cet épisode était vrais.

La premier avengers se demanda si c'était vraiment étrange ou juste une nouvelle bizarrerie de ce siècle.

/!\

Fury était en vacance à Londres, entendez par la que ses supérieurs hiérarchiques l'avaient envoyé remplir une §*&#% de {µ°$*~ de £¤8^ de mission diplomatique en Angleterre, il avait passé son temps dans des conférence affreusement ennuyante et se baladait dans la capitale, grognant contre le monde entier.

Soudain Nick repéra un bruit qu'il connaissait bien, mélange de cris indistincts, de bruits de courses et de rugissement.

Sois c'était la panique, soit c'était les soldes.

Le chef du SHIELD n'en crut pas a son œil quand à deux mètre de lui une vingtaine de gens et un robot passèrent en courant, poursuivit par une immense bestiole bleu ressemblant vaguement a un dragon.

Il sortit son portable et fit un numéro qu'il n'aurait pas pensé composer avant longtemps.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir réunir les Avengers. Il est temps de ressusciter, Couldson.

/!\

Le dos de Natacha se cambra sous son poids et l'étreinte de ses bras se fit plus forte pendants que leurs deux corps couverts de sueur glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, une marque rouge fit son apparition dans le cou de Clint, tenant compagnie à toute les autres. D'un puissant coup de rein la russe renversa la situation, prenant le dessus. Allongé sur le dos l'archet agrippa le bras de sa partenaire quand un éclat attira son œil. La jeune femme était entrain de se pencher vers lui quand il glapit

- Thor !

La russe lui donna le coup final, l'immobilisant assez longtemps pour remporter la partie. Puis elle se leva souplement avant de lui demander, un sourcil élégamment levé :

- Thor ?

- Non. Le marteau de Thor vient de passer devant la fenêtre !

Clint, Thor est sur Asgard, son marteau n'a rien a faire devant le fenêtre de mon salon La prochaine fois que tu veux me déconcentrer au combat essaye autre chose. Asséna la rousse avant de partir prendre sa douche, vexée qu'il pense à Thor durant leur entrainement commun.

/!\

Bruce était complètement hasardé, la journée avait été affreusement longue. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les laboratoire de Stark il était a Kibera*, il soignait comme il le pouvait les différents malades qui se pressentaient à lui. Assis sur son lit miteux, dans un hôtel qui l'était tout autant il planifiait la journée de demain. Il devait absolument se procurer de nouveau médicaments, il éternua, Dummy lui tendit un mouchoir

- Merci Dum... Qu'es tu fous la ?

Pour toute réponse le robot émit une série de bip joyeux puis s'évapora.

Bruce cligna des yeux, impossible, il devait avoir rêvé. Voilà, c'était juste l'accumulation de fatigue.

Mais sur le lit, un tournevis cruciforme affirmait le contraire.

/!\

Tony tournait en rond dans son atelier, incapable de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Dummy ne pouvais pas se téléporter, à moins que les nouveau réglage ne.. non, franchement il ne voyait pas en quoi deux roulettes supplémentaire pouvait apporter de telle modifications...

Une série de bip reconnaissable entre mille retenti, Tony se retourna pour se retrouver face a Dummy.

Tony commença par noter qu'il allait bien, puis il remarqua les roulettes encrassées de boue, sable et neige, les fleurs accroché a son verrin lui était inconnue, ds cheveux roux c'était empêtré dans ses câbles et il avait plusieurs trace, comme si une grosse bestiole avait essayé d'y mettre un coup de dent.

- Mais qu'es que t'as foutu : on dirait que tu viens de traverser l'univers !

* * *

><p>*Bidonville du Kenya, il à fait l'Asie et l'Amérique du sud, autant lui faire changer de continent !<p>

Bon, je sais, toute la base de l'OS tombe à l'eau quand tu pars du principe que les « fluctuation d'univers » sont uniquement basé a Londres pour Mignard (mais honnêtement dans Thor2 on ne se base pas sur la cohérence du scénario, on préfère penser a interprétation des acteurs et aux répliques EPIC) Et puis, même si il était pas prévu au début, j'me suis éclaté a écrire le périple de Dummy, enfin, j'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé à le lire que moi a l'écrire ^^


	5. Ce chapitre ne parle pas de wombats

Cette historinette date de l'année dernière, je ne sais pas si vous avez vus Iron man 3 (Par respect pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus je vais éviter les spoil et me contenter de ce qu'on voit dans la bande d'annonce) J'ai une question qui me trotte en tète depuis que j'ai vu le trailer :  
>Vous avez bien remarqué que, Oh surprise, l'Amérique est en danger, et que Tony s'y colle pour liquider le dit-danger.<br>Je ne veux surtout pas offenser qui que ce soit, mais on sait tous que Tony est, certes intelligents et très doué dans son domaine mais il n'en reste pas moins sacrément irresponsable et incontrôlable.  
>Et que, le film étant post avengers ils ont un Capitaine America fraîchement décongelé qui est la pour s'occuper de ce genre de problème, en respectant le protocole de sécurité des plus élémentaires ( du genre heu...je ne sais pas moi, on ne manipule pas des explosifs ou des trucs radioactifs quand on a pas dormi depuis plus de 70 heures par exemple)<p>

Un Capitaine particulièrement patriotique qui ne tolérerait surement pas qu'un insecte hors la loi vienne voleter dans l'air pur de sa belle et tendre Amérique.  
>Alors quant le Mandarin fait mumuse à utiliser la dite-Amérique comme terrain de jeu, particulièrement violent le jeu, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va continuer à taper des sacs de sable dans sa cave ?<br>Ou même, admettons qu'il ne regarde pas la télé et n'est pas au courant  
>Fury aurait pus, connaissant le sens de la délicatesse de Tony, décider de faire son boulot de directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D au lieux de partager des parties de Tetris endiablés avec Hills et sauver les meubles en mettant Barton et Roumanov sur le coup.(Des taches de sang et deux ou trois flèches dans un mur restant tout de même bien moins chères à nettoyer que les explosions qui accompagnent impeccablement Stark)<p>

Vous aussi vous êtes de mon avis, vous aussi recherchez une explication logique et plausible a cette situation ?  
>NE CHERCHEZ PLUS ! Là voici mes amis :<p>

Tony se réfugia derrière un meuble, priant à peut prêt tout et n'importe quoi dans l'espoir que la chose serait détruite dans l'explosion, un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle était en train de grésiller au loin. Il se rua en dehors du bâtiment. C'était la panique, les gens couraient partout, hurlant et courants comme des dératés. Lui espérait bêtement qu'il aurait peut-être un ou deux seconde pour réfléchir a la situation, mais ça c'était avant que quelques centaines de mètres cubes d'eau ne déferlent sur lui à 200kilometre heures.

Il commença à fuir

Au même moment, Steve adressa un sourire gêné a Thor qui lui envoya un claque amicale, sont épaule se démis, pour la troisième fois du repas. Heureusement qu'il avait le super sérum sinon il serait mort d'un trop plein d'affection viking.

L'ensemble des Avengers avaient été conviés à un repas sur Asgard, parce qu'Odin voulait rencontrer les « compagnons d'armes » de son fiston, et au passage remercier ceux qui avaient empêché le second de faire une grosse bêtise (Privé de dessert, vilain Loki !). ils les avaient donc invité (convoqué) sur Asgard, et comme on ne dit pas non au père de tout chose (sauf de toi, Loki) ils s'étaient retrouvés attablés autours d'un banquet gargantuesque.

Steve regarda autours de lui, cherchant une issue de secours en maudissant mille fois son invulnérabilité a l'alcool.

Clint, le bienheureux, ronflait dans son assiette depuis la troisième chope de cervoise

Sif et Natacha, c'étaient jaugées du regard, chacune avait reconnue en l'autre une égale puis elles c'étaient installées dans un coin en sirotant leurs verres, depuis qu'ils avaient distinctement entendu le mot « émasculation » aucuns des guerriers n'osaient les approcher.

Fury et Odin se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil en essayant de soutirer des information à l'autre sans en lâcher

Bruce demeurait introuvable depuis que Frigga avait dit quelque chose qui devait être la formule asgardienne signifiant « voulez-vous visiter nos laboratoires ? ».

Quand a Thor il était a coté de Steve, remplissant son verre toute les deux minutes en lui démontant le dos a grand coup de bourrades amicalement (et douloureusement) viriles

Une énième claque déplaça une vertèbre et le capitaine jura entre ses dents : Dire que ce lâcheur de Stark était en train de buller bien a l'abri sur terre !


	6. Celui-ci non plus

Yop !

D'abord un gros merci a ceux qui review (avec encore un bisou a Sadinette !) Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, j'avais deux ou trois historinettes au fond de mes tiroirs numériques, les voilà donc !

* * *

><p>Tony était un génie, un vrais. Accepté au MIT (demandé par le MIT devrais-je dire) a l'age d'à peine 15 ans il en était ressorti avec une double licences seulement quatre ans plus tard et depuis il n'avait cessé de briller. Et pourtant...<p>

Il prit a droite, vite, il y était presque, il ne lui restait plus grand chose a parcourir, il avait déjà assez fait d'erreur, il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance !

Vite, vite ! Prendre a gauche, puis continuer tout droit et il en aurais finit avec cette histoire ! Vite, vite !

Non, ILS était la, le suivaient, le cernait, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, le réacteur ARK illuminé sous la tentions, vite, il y était presque, presque, plus qu'un, juste un, pitié, juste une fois, au moins, qu'il puisse...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Derrière l'écran Tony hurla de frustration : Tony Stark avait 40ans plus de 130 de QI, un diplôme au MIT

Et n'avait jamais réussi a passer le niveau 1 de Pac man.

* * *

><p>J'ai écris ça après un énième essais infructueux a faire gober toutes les bouboules a Paku-paku. J'ai beau faire je me retrouve toujours acculé dans un coin par un fantôme ! (presque toujours Pinki, je le savais que le rose était la couleur du mal...)<p> 


	7. Celui-ci oui par contre

Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur cette historinette

* * *

><p>Le wombat est une des espèce endémique de l'Australie. Tout comme le kangourou et le koala, le wombat est un marsupial, il est également connu pour avoir la particularité de faire des crottes carrées et...<p>

Thor ?

Oui ami de métal ?

Quand je t'ai parlé de te renseigner sur midgard, je ne pensais pas a ce type d'information...

* * *

><p>(Oui j'avoue, elle n'existe que parce que je voulais jouer avec les titres des chap, et parler de la faune australienne.)<p> 


	8. Qui est le meilleur ?

Bon, le dernier est de très loin mon préféré des fond de tiroir, Rapto m'a fait l'honneur de le corriger, du coup il devait pas vous abimer les rétines autant que les autres ^^

* * *

><p>Au quotidien, Steve Rogers était un homme très doux, sensible, presque effacé. Jamais il ne se mettait en colère, c'est à peine si il osait contredire autrui.<p>

- NON ! Tu te trompes !

Enfin, sauf dans les cas d'importance majeure.

- Rogers, Rogers... Soupira Stark en se tenant la tête à deux mains… L'évidence est devant toi ! Ouvres les yeux, tu sais que TU as tort ; vraiment, je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai plus d'expérience et un QI plus élevé.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence mais d'évidence, Stark.

Bruce, de passage, était en train de faire discrètement demi-tour. Mais RIEN ne résiste à une oreille de super soldat.

- BRUCE ! Dis-lui toi, il écoutera peut-être !

Le scientifique prit une grande inspiration. Il était un super héros, il devait affirmer ses opinons.

- Je suis désolé les gars, mais je ne partage pas votre point de vue. La vitesse et les lapins ce n'est pas mon truc Dit-il en désignant le badge mauve qui trônait sur sa chemise.

- BRUCE ! Explosèrent deux voix courroucées. Honnêtement, tu n'es pas sérieux, c'est tellement... Cliché, franchement, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Bin quoi ? J'ai consacré ma vie aux études, il est normal que je pense que...

- Chut, tais-toi, tes arguments sont invalides. Je suis sûr que c'est exactement pour ce genre de choses qu'Hulk veux te dégager, grogna Tony.

Sur l'étagère Clint explosa de rire, mais le regard de glace de Cap' le fit se taire, il retourna à sa pomme sans dire un mot. Thor arriva avec son T-shirt rose pétard et déposa un plateau plein de gourmandises sur la table en chantonnant.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état-la, amis midgardiens, il est presque l'heure, et puis n'oubliez pas, Frien...

- La ferme ! Glapirent les deux Vengeurs en conflit avant de s'assoir chacun d'un côté du canapé en fixant l'écran

Natacha sortit de la cuisine en levant les yeux au ciel, chaque jeudi avant l'épisode de la semaine c'était la même chose...

Que diraient les gens si ils savaient que le plus grand sujet de discorde entre les Avengers, c'était de savoir quel est le meilleur poney ?

* * *

><p>Oui, depuis la première historinette Steve a réussi a convaincre les autres, seul Natacha résiste encore a cet envahisseur (il y a des magnet Equestria qur le frigo, et Fury a un porte clé Rarity, pour dire !) mais bon, personne ne sait qu'elle a craqué pour une culotte avec les Cutie mark crusaders(Et personne ne doit le savoir. Jamais.)<p> 


End file.
